creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deathsblood
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Subject 52 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:50, February 8, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:40, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story I'm sorry, but it is obvious you haven't read the quality standards as what I'm about to outline is covered in the page itself. For example, the two reasons you cited for reasons why it shouldn't have been deleted "My Article Was Not Over Gory Over length Or Under Length" aren't even rules for posting content. (additionally title case capitalization is incorrect) As there are so many issues here, I'm only going to give the basics as it would result in a response that is longer than your actual story. This story is riddled with so many punctuation (quotation missing from dialogue, apostrophes missing from contractions, periods missing from sentences, etc.), capitalization (randomly capitalized words as your message to me highlights), spelling (numerous typos/misspellings), grammatical (it's=it is, its=possession and your=possession, you're=you are), and story issues (failure to space after punctuation, your story is one large paragraph, it's incredibly rushed, and is nonsensical in parts) that it fails to meet the bare minimum standards for this site. I suggest using the writer's workshop (link above) with your next story as posting another story with this many issues will result in it being deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:05, February 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: These are the general requirements: -Must have been active on the wiki for six months -Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles. -Must know how to move files and pages -Must know how to rollback bad edits -Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. -Must know how to delete pages. -Must know how to categorize pages. -Must be familiar with the wiki layout Not only that, but it's also recommended to go through the other power levels, such as Rollback. It's not a requirement, but it IS recommended. And when you meet all those requirements the actual administrators will analyze you and discuss if you'd be a good addition to the team. So overall you'd need to be active and make sure to show you have the wikia's best interests in mind, as well as the skills that a position like this needs. All in all, it goes unsaid by now that achieving the position of Administrator is not something easy, nor something quick. It'd be something that would take quite a good while, months, most likely. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:28, February 11, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:56, February 11, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:56, February 11, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:56, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story Your story was well below our quality standards. Starting with the basics, we don't accept unfinished stories. You also made up a category (Suicide) when posting it. There are numerous punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues to name a few. This is not a comprehensive list of issues in the story. I suggest reading them carefully as reposting another story with this many issues will result in a changing of the story deletion message. Capitalization: You don't properly capitalize "I". "i live in", "i couldn't help", " i just try to ignore him", etc. You forget to properly capitalize multiple sentences. " Keith.we were all enjoying" Randomly capitalized words. "I go to investigate Shocked by who", "air He wasn't dying anytime soon", "Call Ended.", "I awake Several hours later", etc. You also forget to capitalize names . "carrying trinity with" Punctuation: Commas missing where pauses are implied. "Oh shit(,) um Ryder(,) he's at the hospital with me.", "i live in a upper middle class house(,/.) my girlfriend also lives with me.", "Her name is Trinity(,) she's 23 years old.". "Here's were my story starts(,) pay attention to names", "HOLD ON(,) I'M COMING!", "OK Ryder but why didn't...." etc. Punctuation issues cont.: Proper punctuation missing from dialogue. "(")HOLY SHIT(,") i yell", "It probably wasn't important (")Jeffery(,) this is important(,") (Says (says) Trinity)", "(")SON OF A FUCKING BITCH(,") i yell in pain", etc. Apostrophes missing from contractions and possessive words. "im looking for Marcus.", "My name is Jeffery im 25", A majority of your story is missing commas and periods where needed. Wording: Homophone issues. "Here's were (where) my story starts", "As i was watching TV Downstairs i here", "i here my lemat revolver go off twice", etc. It's=it is, its=possession. "No(,) its (it's) not", "ITS (it's) RYDER'S SON", "its (it's) a three part story", etc. Awkward/difficult to follow phrasing. "i say to myself wow that's a big shiner looking at a big black eye", "I run upstairs as fast as i can only to trip on the stairs falling.", etc. Run-on sentences: "We cuddled up on the couch watching (Your Worst Nightmare) she was scared of people breaking into homes and whatnot so she squeezed me really tight felt like my eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.", "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH i yell in pain but i run back upstairs only to see a tall man in a apron covered in blood with a pig head over his face i grab my revolver and see 1 bullet left He moves right on time carrying trinity with him jumping out the window and running off.", etc. Story issues: The story is incredibly rushed, the numerous errors render it difficult to read, and there is little to no description here. You gloss over events and there is little to no character development. I am writing all this to let you know that the next story that is this far below our quality standards will result in a different warning that enforces a possible three day ban on the submission of stories riddled with this many issues. I strongly suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop or getting someone to help you revise it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:33, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Feel free to point out stories that don't meet quality standards like yours by marking them for review at the top of their page . We have over 10,000 stories here so a few are bound to slip through the cracks (especially considering our standards weren't always the best.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:56, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Why should you get a pass because you're too lazy to write a story? There are hundreds of authors who take the time to actually make their stories worth reading. How is it fair to them that we'd let an incredibly low quality story through that the author spent little to no time on where they actually spent time proof-reading it and making it the best they can? If your goal is to post a story and don't care about making it coherent, feel free to take it to a website that doesn't care. Just note that people won't likely care to read it. ::A final bit of advice, I also pointed out the story issues so focusing on the mechanical issues like they're the only problem in your story is not doing you any favors. It makes it look like you didn't even bother to read my response. As for being an AI, no I am not (obviously.) I'm just someone who's trying to help other people improve their writing while maintaining a website. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:53, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::No hay falla, puede accesar la taller de escritores usando la enlace que yo incluye arriba en la mensaje de delación. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:25, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Administrator I may not be an admin, but I can help you regarding the requirements to become an administrator, which are the following: ''PREREQUISITE: Rollback'' (Meaning that you must hold this position before you even attempt to apply for admin) *Must have been active on the wiki for six months. *Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles. *Must know how to categorize pages. *Must know how to move files and pages. *Must know how to delete pages and files. *Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time. *Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki. Since rollback is a prerequisite for admin, here are the requirements for that: *Must have been active on the wiki for two months. *Must have 450 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism. *Must know the wiki naming conventions. Hopefully this answers your question. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 20:00, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Eh, así así, un poco cansado. As for your question on adminship, my response on this forum post should explain the requirements. A majority of these requirements need to be met before someone can apply to the position. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:04, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Editing I've been noticing that a lot of your edits to stories have been incorrect lately. Changing region-specific spelling, reverting shortened words/colloquialisms like changin', waitin', etc, and sometimes improperly capitalizing words (as was the case for your edits on "Rumplstiltskin". I would advise you to take your time when editing and only making changes to correct errors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:43, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Final Warning Editing user's pages is considered an act of vandalism. Doing so again will result in a lengthy ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:28, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Spam Comments Hi Deathsblood. Please stop spamming comments' sections. Most of your comments don't contribute anything to the discussion. MrDupin (talk) 16:35, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Creator That would be ClericofMadness]. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:56, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, but it really doesn't bother me. I get salty messages randomly. Sometimes I go for weeks without one, and some days I get multiple after deleting a story that the author didn't spend time on that they rather complain about than resolve their issues. I even have an archive of the most ridiculous ones that's good for a laugh. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) (Of note, poetry on here needs to be something more than just a standard AABB rhyme scheme and something more than just a bog-standard poem) ClericofMadness (talk) 19:43, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Banned As you've been warned in the past about making pointless and incorrect edits, but have continued to do so, you are now being given a week-long ban for pointsgaming. I strongly suggest correcting only what needs to be corrected when you return as I'm not the only one noticing this issue. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Blogs Please refrain from making blogs that are short and include rambling about nonsense. Here's the rules page about blogs. I've included a picture of the text from the blog as you've been blocked for a while, just for clarity. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 07:54, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: I would strongly suggest your friend gets his own email address. (They're free and there really isn't a reason why the can't get their own) Bans typically focus on IP addresses so it shouldn't cause a problem, but one of wikia's methods for detecting false accounts is to see who is sharing emails so this could possibly lead to both of you getting banned should suspicions arise. As for points gaming, I would advise you to not make any edits to a story unless correcting an error. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:53, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Rollbacker All the requirements are on this page. Applications are submitted on this page. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 17:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rollback * Must have been active on the wiki for two months. * Must have 450 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism. * Must know the wiki naming conventions. Additionally, they have to consistently make useful/correct edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Blogs I suggest looking over the rules for blogs as this is the second time I had to delete a blog of yours this week. The next infraction will be treated as a spam blog. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:26, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :It's advertising another wiki plain and simple. We'd be flooded if we allowed people to advertise every newly made wiki. As I warned you and you re-posted it, I'm afraid I have to give a day long ban for not listening to warnings. (A final note: this is not really setting a good example that you'd made a good rollback with all these infractions.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:49, March 5, 2016 (UTC) However, since I warned you earlier, I'm considering this a second offense which is a one week ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:10, March 8, 2016 (UTC)